Lean on me
by bakaausagi
Summary: Short One-shot of GinHiji fluff between Chpt 525 and 526 (slight spoilers) When the demon vice commander is invited to stay with Yorozuya when he has nowhere else to go.


First Fanfiction ever haha;;; I have no idea what I'm doing, not only am I bad at writing its 6 am in the morning xD;; There's tons of mistakes and its not at all well done or formatted so please forgive me. Just too many GinHiji feels lately so I guess I wanted to do something for these two loveable idiots. Just a short fluffy Oneshot for my first try at a fic orzzz

Based on the time between chapter 525 and 526 so be warned **SPOILERS**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama, Sorachi-sensei is god :"D

and so let the cheesiness begin

* * *

Gintoki sighed as he carefully made his way back to Yorozuya, convenience store bag grasped lazily in his hand filled with the usual strawberry milk, sukonbu and JUMP. But today was a little different, not only did he have those but he also had mayonnaise and Mayoboro cigarettes of all things. His mood dampened some more as he recalled how unresponsive the Mayora has been since the Gorilla's custody. Honestly, why did he agree to take in the mayonnaise addict again? Probably because even Kagura and Shinpachi felt sympathetic for the demon vice captain who had nowhere to go, and encouraged him to stay with them, lest he did something stupid. The prince of sadists however was nowhere to be seen. But Gin wasn't as worried about whatever the sadist was doing, knowing he wouldn't be as brash or stupid as their demon vice captain. Gintoki sighed again, the thought of having to share a room with the brooding Mayo addict he got back making him want to run the other way. As annoying and infuriating Hijikata was on a daily basis; they often butt heads on everything, but that Hijikata was much better than whatever this Hijikata was. Even though Gintoki could tell that Hijikata had been trying to act "normal", he was anything but. The mayora was just too easy to read. As easy as a kindergardener's book for ABCs easy.

Gintoki's body still ached as he continued to stroll down the rather deserted street, since it was rather late at night it was understandable. He knew he should be resting and all, but strawberry milk and JUMP is much more important than getting some rest! Who needs rest anyway, he was a main character! His wounds should just magically heal already! Gintoki stopped his inner ramblings as he paused by the familiar Shinsengumi barracks, which usually would still be bustling with activity, was eerily silent. His gaze fell on the now sealed doors of the Shinsengumi, the last conversation he had with the accursed Gorilla coming back to him vividly. Honestly, why did he always have to be forced into these things? "Don't do anything stupid, Edo still needs you." What kind of cryptic message was that?! Was he an adult baby sitter? Plus he wants me to keep the biggest sadist in the world and a demonic vice captain out of trouble? They are practically the definition of trouble! He shivered as a chill ran down his spine, reminding him it was late and that he should really be heading back and not be wandering around in the dark. As nice as it was to get away from the dark mood that has now settled at Yorozuya, he knew that he should to be there right now. Turning on his heels, he made his way back to Yorozuya, this time at a more reasonable pace.

"Tadaima~ Gin-chan is back from the cold with food and treats, you should all bow down to me and kiss my feet in thanks." he called out as he stepped in and kicked off his boots, only to be promptly tackled by Kagura who demanded to be given her sukonbu while complaining that Gin had taken too long. She ate them happily as she glanced at Gin who was sprawled on the floor bleeding from new head wounds as if she wasn't the cause of the mess that was Gintoki on the floor.

"What are you doing Gin-chan, you should be resting in a bed, if you're tired."

"I'm on the ground because of you, you ungrateful bra-GACK"

Gin was hit on the head again, only this time by Shinpachi's flying slipper, before he stomped out to "greet" him.

"I told you to stay put and rest you sorry excuse for a human being! I won't be here to wipe your ass if you break for good you old man! Do I have to tie you up and-" Shinpachi was promptly punched in the jaw as Gintoki got back up, glaring at them both for abusing his poor head.

"URUSEI! The only thing being broken is my head and its because of you two!" He huffed as he picked up the bag he dropped and calmed down a little, their usual antics helping his mood a little, before his demeanour changed as he heard nothing from their new house guest, glancing at Shinpachi and Kagura as his expression changed into something a little more somber.

"So..how's mayora…"

Shinpachi and Kagura gave each other a worried glance not quite sure how to respond.

"Well, he hasn't done or said much really, he's just been holed up in your room… I haven't really heard anything since he got here, what about you Kagura-chan?"

"Mmm…no, I haven't heard anything either aru…are you sure he's going to be okay? Are we going to wake up to find him hanging on the ceiling or maybe committing seppe- GEH" She was promptly hit by both Gintoki and Shinpachi.

"Don't say such morbid and creepy things!" They both shouted in unison.

"Of course Hijikata-san wouldn't do something like that-" Shinpachi trailed off as he noticed how loud they've been. Hijikata could probably hear everything. He eyed the closed bedroom door worriedly. "Gin-san, why don't you go check up on Hijikata-san?"

"Yea! I think thats a good idea." Kagura added as she rubbed her head lightly, chewing contently on her sukonbu.

Gintoki sighed and moved past them further into the apartment. "Yea yea, I planned on doing that to begin with…" he scratched the back of his head as he put the bag down on the sofa, before knocking on the shoji door. Hearing no response he slowly opened the door to the dimly lit room. Hijikata sat by the open window and seemingly chain smoking his last cigarette out of a million, as he stared off into the empty street. Judging by the large amount of ashes spilling out from the tray, Gintoki could tell that that's all he's been doing since he got here. His eye twitched in irritation as the mayonnaise freak didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Oi, I'm back with cigs and food, be grateful to me." He said in his normal tone of voice, trying his best to keep the usual mood up, but the idiot at the window seemed to be intent on ignoring him. 'Tsk, this asshole! How rude can you be? Gin-san is trying so hard to be nice to you!' He thought angrily before he tried again. "Oi! I said I'm back with food and cigs!" he practically shouted as he stomped over to the brooding idiot.

Hijikata finally turned to him as if just noticing Gin's existence and nodded at him, though not really meeting Gintoki's eyes.

"Oh… thanks." he stated casually, before he was promptly punched in the face.

"What was that for you bastard!" Hijikata glared at Gintoki with irritation as he rubbed his abused cheek, though it lacked his usual intensity he was still pretty pissed. What was the idiotic perm's problem? He answered him perfectly politely!

Gintoki scoffed and crossed his arms as he sat across from Hijikata who was still frowning and rubbing his cheek. Gintoki stared at the vice captain sitting before him, despite Hijikata's facade, Gintoki could tell he was anything but fine. Not that he blamed him, he was there when it all unfolded and he gets how important the Shinsengumi is to him, but Gintoki just couldn't take brooding. Especially from someone like Hijikata who was so similar to himself. Gin decided to cut right to the point rather than beat around he bush. The gorilla wasn't dead yet, there was still something they could do, and Hijikata needed to get a grip soon or he really will be too late.

"How long are you going to sulk for?" Gintoki asked with a straight face, his brows furrowed lightly as watched Hijikata carefully.

Hijikata physically flinched at his comment, looking away and scoffing as he tried to play it off. "I don't know what you're talking about you stupid perm. I'm perfectly fine." he moved to light a cigarette, feeling rather stressed since he was being stared down by an idiotic sugar freak, but forgot he was out of cigs and promptly shoves his hands in his pockets instead. "So stop spewing out nonsense and try focusing on yourself, you're practically still a walking wound." Hijikata grumbled as he tried to change the subject. He honestly didn't know what to feel, he's never felt so lost and empty before with the Shisengumi disbanded and Kondo-san being on death row. But its not like he'd tell anyone that. Especially not the sugar freak; who was still annoyingly giving him that dead fish stare. The hell does Gintoki want from him?! He's not going to be all smiles and sunshine! Hijikata finally dared to look up and meet Gintoki's gaze, which to his surprise wasn't filled with irritation or anger. But rather it was filled with…was that… concern? Or he could be totally wrong, but it was an odd look, and it made him uncomfortable. Hijikata breaks eye contact again, as he felt like Gin was reading into something Hijikata didn't want him to know. He felt his stomach do an uneasy flip, butterflies filling his stomach. Since when did Gintoki, the laziest Mr. I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything samurai in history give a rats ass about him of all people?

Gintoki sighed as he saw Hijikata's reaction. At least he was responding now, earlier in the day he wouldn't even do that. He supposed that was a good enough improvement for now and doesn't want to push Hijikata too hard too fast, knowing the wound was still fresh for the workaholic vice commander. Gintoki scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, now that the room went silent, not sure what to say to him anymore. Usually all they did was bicker and yell at each other, so this was a little odd for him. They never really had a normal, civil conversation before, at least not that Gintoki could recall.

Hijikata glanced over, visibly relaxing as he saw Gintoki do the same, whatever interrogation plan Gintoki had in mind was gone for now and for that Hijikata was grateful. He fidgeted a little as he kept his eyes down on a particularly interesting part of the tatami in the room as he blurted what he'd thought about out loud. "Shinpachi's sister…she works at a bar right?"

Gintoki looked up at the random change in topic, raising an eyebrow at him wondering where this was going. "yes…why?"

Hijikata hesitated, feeling like he just blurted something out he shouldn't have. But steels himself and continues. "It's busy there right? I'll go help her…What I mean is…I'll get a job there…maybe, or anywhere really." he was mumbling by the end of it and Gin had to lean closer to hear what he was saying. Hijikata flushed lightly in embarrassment, never needing to ask another person for help regarding work before. But he wants to be useful, or at least occupied with something, even if wasn't the Shinsengumi, the least he could do was find work somewhere else. He just wasn't the type to sit around, and he really didn't want to be left alone with only his thoughts right now, clenching his fists lightly almost ready for the onslaught of Gintoki laughing and jabbing at him for asking such a request, but it never came.

Gin was surprised to say the least, but he could tell Hijikata wanted something to occupy himself and shrugs lightly, deciding to be merciful and not tease him, it just wasn't a good time. "Ma, I can ask Patsuan for you but whether or not the Amazonian woman says yes or no is up to her, and I have a few people who might be interested in having an extra hand." he commented as he moved to grab the bag he dropped earlier, opening a carton of strawberry milk and drinks it contently. Sighing at the lovely sweet contents of it, feeling much better already as he got up to give Hijikata some space. Gintoki felt like he got somewhere with Hijikata after their little conversation, and decided he needed a bath anyway.

Hijikata was surprised by the answer but just nods as he watched Gintoki get up.

"I'm going to take a bath, set up my futon will you? Oh and get rid of those shitty cigarette ashes it smells, arigatou oogushi-kun~" Gintoki grinned as he walked out of the room.

Hijikata could feel a vein pop on his forehead, who was this perm to order him around? Sure this was his place but anything the permhead ever says just pisses him off, let alone that stupid nickname he used, making him flush in anger and embarrassment. He grit his teeth and counted to ten before sighing and just does as he was told, honestly feeling just a little better now that he kind of had something else to think about. It was odd to be here. Odd to be confiding in Yorozuya of all people. He set out the bastards futon next to his own, though he made sure there was a sizeable gap between them, as he continued with his thoughts. Now that he thought about it, he never confided in anyone or anything, other than Kondo-san from time to time. Hijikata paused what he was doing as his heart practically ached at the thought of Kondo-san being executed. Kondo was one of the few people he's ever really cared about. Hell he was practically a father to him. and to have that stability taken away, Hijikata had never felt so vulnerable. He shook his head and grit his teeth as he suddenly felt anger at his own inability to do something about it. Hijikata managed to stop himself from breaking anything and just huffs angrily as he flopped down on the spare futon. Staring listlessly at the ceiling as he tried to just stop thinking, every thought only making him feel more anxious than the last.

Gintoki returned half an hour later, changed into his pajamas, expecting Hijikata to still be sulking but was surprised to see that Hijikata was actually asleep on the futon and double surprised that he had also put out Gintoki's futon just as he was told. He quietly closed the shoji door, glad that Hijikata was getting some rest, knowing full well that he hadn't slept in days since the whole ordeal; if the dark circles under the mayora's eyes were any indication. Gintoki shifted closer, the only light being the small lamp in the corner of the room which lit the room dimly as he wondered if he should attempt to tuck the bastard in lest he get a cold ontop of everything. But he also didn't want to wake the idiot since he was finally getting some well needed rest. He tsk-ed and scratched the back of his neck in irritation, deciding to just grab another cover and carefully drapes it over him. Gintoki turned off the lamp as he laid down in his own futon, the moon sifting through the window allowing him to see a little as he faced Hijikata. He's never seen Hijikata sleep before. It was amusing to see that his usual frown lines were actually gone when he slept, making him look younger and much less intimidating. Gintoki was tempted to poke him to see if he would frown again but decided against it. Joking aside, he was glad to see him sleeping peacefully after days of stress and heartache. Gintoki watched the other with an unreadable expression as he watched Hijikata sleep. To think the demon vice captain could look so vulnerable, it shouldn't be allowed. Turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling, Gintoki made a vow to himself to help the idiot get his group of shitty tax robbers back together. Kabukicho just wouldn't be the same without the rowdy good for nothings. He smirked a little at that thought. Yea, some things should never change, and the Mayo freak, the Gorilla, the prince of Sadists and even jimmy were some of he things that were here to stay. And of course, he couldn't have the bastard living with him forever, that was just unacceptable. Gintoki continued to muse before he slowly drifted off into dreamland.

A few hours later Gintoki was woken up by some strange noises. Groaning, not wanting to wake, he curled up more in his sheets, hoping whatever it was would go away and shut the hell up. But the noise just got louder, gritting his teeth angrily he sat up, ready to murder whatever it was that disturbed his beauty sleep before noticing what, or rather who was making the noises. His previous anger quickly dissipating as it turned into worry as Hijikata tossed and turned in his futon as if he were in pain, easily seeing the cold sweat on the other's brow even from here. 'A nightmare?' Gintoki thought to himself and shifted over to wake him.

"Oi, wake up, its just a dream." Gintoki shook him gently by the shoulder but to no avail. He tried again before his eyes widened as he pulled his hand back as if it were burned as he noticed that Hijikata was crying. Tears making it's way down his cheeks and disappearing into his dark hair, and the sounds of his whimpering echoed in Gintoki's ears. Gintoki honestly didn't know what to do. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine seeing the demon vice captain of all people to cry, he was bad at people crying, and this was the worst if he had anything to say about it. Feeling his heart clench in his chest, he wondered what he should do. Knowing that if he woke him up, Hijikata would be upset that Gintoki saw him cry, but if he didn't who knows how long he'd be squirming in his nightmare induced sleep. Gintoki was spared the decision as Hijikata bolted up screaming, panting heavily as he looked around frantically as he came back into reality. Eyes darting back and forth with a slight glaze over them still under the effects of the nightmare.

Gintoki just kept quiet and let Hijikata collect himself a little before speaking. "Daijoubu? Do you need some water or…" he trailed off as Hijikata looked away from him, his body still shaking as Gin's gaze softened a little. Gintoki knew that no words could really help Hijikata right now. Instead he got up and sits himself next to Hijikata, seeing him flinch a little but he doesn't move away.

Hijikata was still horribly shaken. His dream so real. Witnessing Kondo's head rolling from his severed body was too much for him. Gripping his own hair so tightly any harder and he would pull it out. He tried to calm his thudding heart, glad it was a dream but grits his teeth as he knew it could very well become a reality. He vaguely sensed Gintoki moving closer but he doesn't want to face him right now, or anyone for that matter. It was pathetic. He was pathetic, to succumb to something as childish as a nightmare, just how useless was he. Before he could self-loath anymore, he felt a strong hand on his head, he turned to see what the idiot was doing only to be pulled into said idiot's chest, almost suffocating as he was pulled into something akin to a back breaking hug. Hijikata was shocked at first, and barely reacted before realizing what was happening and tries to get out of the hold. Flushing in embarrassment as he cursed and struggled despite Gintoki who kept the firm grip on his head. Growling Hijikata was about to curse him out before seeing the look Gintoki had on his face. It was that odd look again, the one that made Hijikata's stomach flip and made him feel weird. What was wrong with him? He should punch the bastard for touching him, but he found he couldn't even stay angry at him right now.

Gintoki took the chance of Hijikata's confusion to shift into a better position and properly give Hijikata a firm hug. He didn't say anything. No jokes, no comments, no words of comfort, just the contact of his arms around the other's back, letting Hijikata lean on his shoulder so Gin couldn't see the other's face. Gin stayed like that as Hijikata stopped struggling. He was tense and he wanted to push Gintoki away, but he relented. Hijikata hesitantly relaxed and leaned into the hug. Usually he was the support for his men at the Shinsengumi, but maybe, maybe just this once, he would lean on someone else. Even if it was Yorozuya, any support when all of his supports were failing was welcomed.

Hijikata kept his head down, appreciating that Gin didn't say anything or ask anything. Eventually calming down to the point he wanted to pull away, surprised Gintoki was keeping the hug for so long as his cheeks heated up again in embarrassment, wondering if he should say something or just pull away.

Gin waited until he felt the shaking stop. He could tell Hijikata wanted to pull away but he wasn't going to let him, knowing Hijikata would refuse to sleep after this ordeal and so he hoped he could get the idiot to fall back asleep before he could do that. And god dammit he wanted to go back to sleep, so he'll be damned if the mayora was going to keep him up all night. Plus, hugging wasn't so bad, Hijikata's hair was surprisingly soft.

Shifting a little Hijikata eventually gave up, glaring at Gin's chest a little wondering what he was up to but closes his eyes tiredly as his adrenaline came back down and his fatigue came back full force. He tried to fight against it, not wanting to fall asleep like this in the bastards arms, but his body wasn't listening to him as his eyelids slowly slid shut. Leaning heavily on Gin as he fell back into a light sleep, his breathing evening out as he went limp in Gintoki's arms.

Sighing a great breath of relief as he felt Hijikata fall asleep he finally let go, carefully manoeuvring him back into bed. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched Hijikata curl up a little in his sleep. Gin gently ran a gentle hand through Hijikata's dampened hair, caressing his ebony locks as if to keep the nightmares at bay before flushing deeply at his own actions and removes his hand quickly. 'Baka! You were acting really creepy just now! You can't just go petting other grown men!' he berated himself before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. He then smirked proudly at himself as he changed his line of thought, relishing in his success in controlling Hijikata of all people; the demon vice captain of the shinsengumi, and not only that, he even managed to put him back to sleep. That's it, Gin-chan was the best, he's so caring and strong, he would make the perfect husband. What can he say, he IS the main character after all, of course he was amazing. And with that egotistical thought and his stomach full of butterflies from the little hug he had with Hijikata, he drifted back to sleep. Lulled by Hijikata's even breathing and warm sleeping form next to him. Gintoki would just have to work extra hard to get the gorilla back so that he could get rid of the mayo freak faster. He honestly didn't like having these weird butterflies in his stomach.


End file.
